Coffin Birth
by D' the estrange
Summary: Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him and to uncover his past. Hiatus. Rewritten.
1. Rhapsody Talk

**Coffin Birth†**

Summary: Caged behind a thin wall of glass and cut off from the outside world and from any daylight to seep through. Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him.

By: LifeIsAJokeSoLaugh

p.s. — do not own neither Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, shall thou read 'til the end.

_"Yes or No" --- Talking through Radio thingy_

"Yes or No" --- Talking normally

_Yes or No --- Thoughts_

* * *

†**Rhapsody Talk**†

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

_Oh, little one,_

_Where do you run?_

_When we hunt, you shunt_

_Oh, little demon,_

_Where do you hide?_

_When we search, you scurry_

…_Hurry, hurry…_

_We hunt for the demon_

_We hunt for you_

-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-†-

The lingering scent of sunflowers engulfed the air of the small white tiled room; the persistent memory of that smell gave small comfort.

"Haaahhhh…"

Droplets of red stained the tiled floor, dripping from the fresh wound of a full bottom lip.

"Nnngh,"

Fingers covered in scars and gashes curled into formed fists and slamming into the floor, the exploding sensation of throbbing pain electrified through the nerves. Continuously driving the fists into the floor, blood covering the same spot like an imprint, the sharp pointed nails dug into the palm and pierced the skin.

"Nnhhh…haaaaa,"

The child who was seen in the middle of the room, on his knees and crouching down in his own agony, "It hurts," he moaned out dreadfully, "make it stop."

The naked bulb that hung from the ceiling flickered to darkness causing the boy to relax as he breathed out a sigh of mixed exhaustion and relief; it flickered back brightly shining down onto the boy's back. His long golden locks of hair casting a glossy light from the naked bulb, the child shrieked. The long nails digging their way into the flesh of the boy's palm trying to relieve of the pounding pain in his eyes. His brain felt as though it was going to explode from the inside out, a trickling tear of blood trailed down from his tightly closed shut eyes. The heat rays from the light made his body fatigue and thirsty for water,

"Stop it…"

Grinding his teeth together, the blonde-haired boy forced himself to think to occupy himself from the torture,

How long has he been here?

When will that stupid bulb spark out?

He needs to get out of here.

Is he going to die like this?

Thoughts whirled inside his mind, only giving him a migraine and adding more strain to his mind. He pressed his sweaty brow against the cold surface of the floor; the tingling cold put him at ease somewhat.

"_Hello young one,"_

A voice echoed inside the small room, startling the boy and pressing his brow harder against the floor to stop him from looking up. It was those people again…

"_You seem in pain."_

_Yea, thanks for stating the obvious, _thought the boy.

"_Now tell me, what is your name?"_

Great, this routine crap again. The boy opened his mouth slightly, only gasps of breath escaped, he resisted the urge of biting off his tongue.

"Ah, I-I…" He panted out, his eyes screwed shut so he could quiet know where the voice was coming from, it sounded like the voice of a man, possibly in his forties, seems use to speaking to people from hidden places. The boy had dubbed him Radio-man since that's what his voice came from, some kind of hidden radio that allowed him to speak to the boy and receiving the boy's few words, almost like a phone except they could see him.

"_What was that?"_

God, Radio-man's voice was starting to piss him off right now. "Nnnhh…" He slowly started off, his now bleeding hands covering over his closed eyes to rid of any traces of light to catch his eyes. _He's enjoying this, _the boy thought as he could have sworn he heard the soft cackle coming from the radio. "N…N-Naruto, my name is……Naruto."

"_Good, now how old are you Naruto-kun?"_

That guy should really shut up; his enjoyment is showing.

"Ten……" the boy sighed out, his voice trembling and dry from his eternal screaming earlier before with his body drenched in his own sweat.

When were they going to feed him?

"_Do you know why you are here, Naruto-kun?"_

The boy was ready to tear his own eyeballs out now, that final question always stumped him, whenever he relaxed his mind and search for any traces of memories that could help him only the patter of rain and walls painted of blood could come up like a photograph that lost it's color and depth after so many years locked away collecting dust, it scared him to go any further in remembering. "…No," he finally answered after a long silence that nearly choked him from his need air. "Just stop, make it all stop." He whispered to himself, tears of blood peaking out from between the blonde's fingers. "Just kill me already!"

"_Kufufu,"_

A voice laugh; the boy's body went rigged as a shiver of fear race up his spine. That wasn't Radio-man's voice, "Who…" The naked bulb that was only the source of light and the boy's pain dulled in that same flickering from darkness to light before the room was blanketed over in pitch-black. His hands trembled against his face, the sudden darkness frightened the blonde-haired boy, it was the one thing he longed for yet the foreign depth of color had almost scared him. Hesitantly, he removed his hands away from his face; his transparent blue eyes seem to glow in the darkness of the room. A shimmer of gold lit the pupil that formed into vertical slits, even though the room was as black as velvet the twelve-year-old could make out outlines of forms. Forms that stood behind the other side of the thin glass wall that allowed those people to see him while he could only see his own reflection, there were three outlines of bodies, he slowly shuffled closer to the glass wall, it went as high as the ceiling could allow it and filled up only one wall of the tiled room. He stretched out his arm, the long tattered sleeve hanging like open wings with holes pierced through the fabric. The lengthened nail of a trembling finger ghosted over the glass, the curved sharpened point caused a small crooked crack that trailed after the nail that scathed over the glass.

"W-who…who are you…?" The blonde finally asked after a prolong stare at the silhouette form that stood in the middle of the other two.

"_I'm your savior, Naru-kun." _the echoic voice said with that strange laugh following after, the boy named Naruto continued stare at the three bodies that were safely hidden from his sight behind the wall of glass.

"_My name is Rokudo Mukuro,"___

* * *

**_Life: Yeah, I don't know why I made this. I'm not that into Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto but the bitchie little me inside my head kept nagging at me to write this story. There might be some mispelling, I can be lazy about that so please tell me if there is anythign wrong about this. The 2nd chapter is pretty much done, so if i get enough reviews (say about 7?) I'll put it up, make your reviews as long as possible, I like to feel needed (I'm a very emotional person)! The short poem at the beginning, I made that up so yeah. I own that dumb poem and this strange plot and nothing else. R&R please. (This is like the 2nd story I put up in Fanfiction (dot) net so i don't think its that good. So give me opinions about it,)_**

**_p.s.-- This is a Non-Yaoi story, so sorry Tsuna and Naruto and every other seme and uke will be straight as an arrow (Lussuria will still remain the way he is). Sorry, I love Yaoi but I just can't write it. Pairings are still unknwon but onesided HaruXTsuna (for now *winks*) and NarutoXHaru in a brotherly sisterly way. See ya'!!!_**


	2. The Same Old Story

_**Coffin B****irth****†**_

**Caged behind a thin wall of glass and cut off from the outside world and from any daylight to seep through. Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him. **

**By: ****LifeIsAJokeSoLaugh**

p.s. — do not own neither Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, shall thou read 'til the end.

_"Yes or No" --- Talking in dream/memories_

"Yes or No" --- Talking normally

_Yes or No --- Thoughts/Dreamscape_

* * *

Previously on Coffin Birth**†:**

"W-who…who are you…?" The blonde finally asked after a prolong stare at the silhouette form that stood in the middle of the other two.

_"I'm your savior Naru-kun."_ the echoic voice said with that strange laugh following after, the boy named Naruto continued stare at the three bodies that were safely hidden from his sight behind the wall of glass.

_"My names is Rokudo Mukuro." _

* * *

†**The Same Old Story**†

The flickering fire slowly burning the wick and tears of wax falling down the side of the candle, Naruto adjusted the goggles placed over his eyes, the tinted glass letting Naruto see everything in orange. His thumb rubbing over the grooved surface of the handle, the candleholder held out at arms reach away from his eyes. He snuggled closer in his over-sized jacket with the hood of the jacket pulled over his head and shadowing over his shielded eyes. Sniffling to himself at the combination scents of apple cinnamon, lavender, jasmine, and vanilla filling his nostrils, the blonde-haired boy carefully settled the candleholder to the concrete, the talons for nails ghosting over the droplets of wax that dried over the floor from his carelessness. Rubbing at his upper arms at the cold temperature despite the heat that the lit candles around him gave off, the wind hitting against the walls from outside startled the boy every so often, the rain pouring outside never ceased seeming to go on forever.

"Shit," He breathed out with a cloud of air puffing after his curse, the quivering shadows that the fire of the candles cast made the blonde-haired boy feel less at ease in the large room that was most likely once a waiting room. Forcing his teeth to stop chattering with his mouth clamped shut Naruto rested on his side with the pile of sheets under him acting like a nest for him to cuddle into, he eyed a gaping hole of the rotting fabric of a sheet, and he frowned to himself.

"When will this rain stop?" He thought aloud, his eyes closed by then, they still itched and all around his eyes felt sore. Effects from being exposed to light for so long, Naruto wasn't quite sure how long he had to live with the dull light of that naked bulb in that white tiled room he use to call "home", now he only thought of it as a hellhole that was made especially for him. He still would get nightmares at being stuck in that room but with chains holding him up on a wall. Tape forcing his eyelids up so he could not shy away from the light, the memory of that dull light still there burned into his mind of the searing pain of his eyes being melted into their sockets and crying tears of blood. His hand wandered up to his face; hovering over his right eye reminiscing of living those mind numbing days praying for his death to come, but that had all changed only about three months ago. When Rokudo Mukuro had saved him, killed Radioman and whisked him away with a few others far away from that place that was known as Vendicare, but there were, at times Naruto wished Mukuro had left him in his cage to rot.

Being in the outside world had scared him half to death, dealing with that bitch M.M. and the perverted freak Birds with his shriveled up lackeys the Bloody Twins just made it worse. If he could he would have slit their throats, chopped up their corpses, and feed them to Mukuro, but that bastard had stopped him from going through his killing spree. He remembered the exact words he had said two months ago, _"In time you will have your fun, Naru-kun. Those impudent fools are still of some use," _he could not deny the one that had saved him. Naruto owed Mukuro that much no matter how much he had hated that blue-haired pineapple he would not disobey him. God, now he sounded like that baka Ken. His frown deepened at the thought of that idiot, pulling the hood to cover his face and hide from the warm light of the flames lit comfortably around him Naruto sighed to himself and closed his eyes with the sound of the rain slamming into the roof above him roaring loud. He never did like the rain…

-†-†-†-†-

_In the moonlight, I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse_

_In the moon's mere light you looked at me_

_Naruto opened his eyes, the bright rays of sunlight met his open eyes. Out of reflex he looked away from the light and pulled the dirty covers over his head, a hand rested on his head startled the blonde-haired boy causing him to peak out from under the blankets._

_Nobody knows your heart_

_When the sun has gone, I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_He could feel his eyes grew wide, the rays of sunlight shine from a square shaped hole pierced through a thin wall where a cold breeze had welcomed itself in. He was in a small room he had never seen before; the hand resting on his head twined their fingers into his hair and caressed his scalp. His head twisted up to see someone at his side, a young girl sat at the edge of the bed, long brown hair flowing down her back like a waterfall, it had looked moist like a sprinkle of water had fallen over her. Her face blurred away from the light leaving only her lips and eyes that he could see, she seemed so familiar. Naruto did not realize until now but his body was quivering and he felt cold despite a heavy blanket covering him all the way from his toes to his chin. He felt lightheaded and his eyelids as heavy as lead, Naruto felt something damp covering his forehead, droplets of water creasing down in-between his eyebrows._

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Or the things that cry in the dark_

_Naruto breathed out a wistful sigh, his mind unknown and void of everything around him. His heavy breathing evened out as he leaned into the soft touch of the woman's hand._

"_Baka," The girl said with a soothing voice with a hint of amusement the blond detected. He frowned at that, it sounded like she was making fun of him. _

"_I told you not to go, but you never listen. Now look at you." She poked his forehead with her forefinger, he glared up at her but it was softened and disappeared into a fogged stare as Naruto felt a wave of shivers and nausea sweep over him._

"_You've always got to be a hero." she said with a giggle following after, Naruto could not frown away the smile that bloomed over his face. Her light laughter was like music to his ears, he continued with his staring, her face still blurred from his sight, her eyes sparkled in a foreign emotion Naruto had never seen directed at him before. Her mouth parted and was ready to speak, _"Wake up gaki!" _The voice of a man echoed past her lips, Naruto stared in bewilderment before he felt something pull at him…_

-†-†-†-†-

Naruto blinked, sleep blurring his sight for a moment before something came down crashing onto his head, it was Ken's fist. "What the…that hurt you bastard!" Naruto cried out, his eyes glaring up from behind the goggles. The other glared back, his face twisted with his teeth bared as he snarled like a dog. "Damn it! What's with all these candles? It smells girly in here," The older blond fanned his hand over his nose to ward off the mixed smells of the scented candles, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he spit at a half melted candle near him sparking out the wick. Naruto rolled his at Ken, what was here for anyway? "Still as uncivilized and distasteful as ever," He muttered to himself. The younger boy snickered silently as Ken's eye twitched with a vein throbbing on his forehead, "Why you!" He raised his fist and was ready to smack the boy again but a voice stopped him from continuing with his attack.

"Ken can you quit it."

"Chikusa," Naruto sighed out, not looking behind him to see who stood at the open doorway. He could smell his unique scent through the other candle-scented stenches, Chikusa smelled of dry wood and soot. Naruto took a prolonged blink, taking another whiff of the odor that belonged to Chikusa; it was rather faint and mixed into another scent. "Oh, eww…" The boy stuck his tongue out in disgust and pointed at his agape mouth, he was ready to gag, "That is soooo _gross_! What did that motherfucker Mukuro do to you? You smell like you just rolled into dog crap!" He turned to stare at the older black-haired teenager; he seemed to smell his sleeves to detect if he did indeed smell like dog crap.

"Don't disrespect Mukuro-sama! It's your entire fault; we had to look all over for you!" Ken whacked him once more, the younger boy held his sore bruise as he stared coldly at the older blonde-haired person, "You would be disgusted too if you could smell what's coming off of both of you!" Ken stared at him for a moment, confusion clear on his face before he raised his head to stare at Chikusa's meeting gaze who still was sniffing out any traces of foul odor. He turned to look back down at Naruto; his eyebrow raised but still had traces of his previous anger, "You _seriously _don't want to know how bad it is…" He moaned out with his fingers pinching at his nose to smell the disgusting scent no longer, "So, what did you come here for? To piss me off as per usual, 'cuz you are succeeding that task," He deadpanned with his chin rested into the palm of his hand. Ken smirked at that, he seemed pleased at Naruto's response; he grabbed the boy by the hood of his jacket and dragged him forward,

"H…H-hey! Let go of me you fucker!" Naruto kicked his heels into the floor trying to slow himself down with his bandaged hands latching onto Ken's wrist and digging his nails into the skin to let him go. "…You little…You dumb ass! If Mukuro-sama didn't tell us not to hurt you I would kill you right now," Ken growled continuingly dragging the poor boy away from his hideout, "No! Don't take me outside, the sun…it could come out at anytime!" Naruto cried, fear having to deal with the searing pain once more. "It's raining, and you have those goggles. You'll be safe," Informed Chikusa. It gave little comfort to the young blonde-haired boy.

-†-†-(**Warning: Naruto Abuse up ahead!**)-†-†-

Naruto had fallen face first into the floor, blood trickling from a fresh wound at the side of his head, staining his golden hair in red. Spitting out a tooth, he held his side with blood covering his hand, "Kufufu…" laughed a voice from behind, causing a shiver to race up and down Naruto's spine. _God, I hate that laugh, _thought Naruto who held at his sides tightly to rid of the shivers. A hand grabbed him by his hair and forced him up to his knees, biting back a mouthful of curses Naruto averted his eyes from staring up at the other's, his goggles long since forgotten as they were thrown somewhere on the floor. A knee rammed into the boy's stomach, causing the spectators that hid in the shadows to wince as Naruto coughed out spit and blood. "Oh, Naru-kun, you just never learn." Said a voice, it was Mukuro's. "Your not suppose to leave Kokuyo's territory, do you want to be captured by the Vendicare? You'll be in that room again, with that bright light." By then he had dropped Naruto who coiled into a fetal position with the blinding light of a flashlight shining down upon him.

"No…! Please, no," Slamming his hands over his face, eyes screwed close with tears dripping from the edge of his eyes. "I can make it all go away; I'll take away the sunlight and hide it all so it will never hurt you again." He turned the flashlight off; watching as the blonde-haired boy's body relaxes, breathing in shudders of breath. "Just do as I say, and you will never feel this pain again." Mukuro whispered into his ear, "Don't ever runaway from me again."

"Yes," Naruto whimpered out pathetically, he was and always will be a toy in Mukuro's eyes.

-†-†-†-†-

Ken stretched out his arm with the bag in Naruto's face, the younger boy was cleaning the lens of his goggles while ignoring the pain from his fresh wound (via Mukuro) in a random room that looked almost exactly like the other Naruto was hiding in earlier before Ken and Chikusa dragged him away for his punishment. The younger blonde-haired boy raised a suspicious eyebrow at the bag, not sure what was inside.

"It won't explode in your face you sissy," Ken hissed as he tossed the bag and Naruto caught it easily before it slammed into his face. He softly shook the bag, it felt heavy and he could hear something like plastic shake with something rumbling inside the plastic. Placing his goggles on, Naruto took a peak inside and saw a plastic bag from a random grocery store and something hid under it, most likely the heavy object that weighed the bag. Naruto ignored the dark yellow eyes boring into him in anticipation, removing the plastic bag and object from the bag to find that the heavy object was a radio. He looked at it for a moment before turning to look at Ken, "Uh, thanks." He answered awkwardly; the older blond looked away as though he was disgusted at looking at Naruto,

"…Tch, whatever. There are snacks in the bag so ya' don't starve to death. It'll save us the trouble of having to take care of your corpse."

"…I hate barbeque flavored chips," Naruto deadpanned after he scanned the contents of the food in the plastic bag. Some chocolate bars, cupped ramen and a bag of barbeque flavored chips.

"Why you ungrateful little…" Ken growled, his hands formed into fists and looked ready to whack the younger boy again. Naruto rolled his eyes although Ken could not see it since his goggles hid them from view, "But I'll live with it." Naruto muttered underneath his breath, he was not sure if Ken had heard him but when the teenager shot him a glare that did not hold as much hate; he moved away, Naruto was sure he did hear him.

"Gaki, can't you ever make up your own damn mind? You're so stupid,"

"Not as stupid as how your face looks,"

"Grr…What was that?"

"What? Are you deaf too?"

Ken stared down at Naruto for a long moment, as though he was thinking of the many ways to kill the boy as slowly and as painful as possible. However, the teenager settled with grinding his teeth together, he knew Naruto dealt with enough blood for today, the Kokuyo student sneered at Naruto before stomping off out of the room. "Goodnight, Ken-chan," Naruto said in a sing-songy voice just to annoy Ken even further, with the sound of the door slammed shut did Naruto mutter to himself, "Thanks…Ken-nii," if that teme ever heard him using such a brotherly suffix he would surely make fun of him for that. Shaking his head, Naruto rid of his thoughts of Ken while ignoring the still aching pain that numbed his head, now he could enjoy his new radio without having anyone bother him. Naruto looked up at the ceiling; silence occupied the air, the room darkened, candles arranged on shelves on the walls of the room and some sprawled out in broken cups on two torn couches that faced each other on one side of the small room died out.

"…Feels like the rain…stopped…" Naruto muttered to no one in particular, the sound of rain pattering against the roof of the building was missing giving the conclusion that the weather had finally cleared up outside. Raising an arm, Naruto swiped at his side causing a wisp of wind to slash out and snuffing out the last few lit candles, smoke lingered in the air from the burnt wicks. Removing his goggles from his eyes and dangling around his scrawny neck, Naruto laid back in his bed of sheets on the floor, swallowing down a hiss. Under his shirt an unsightly dark bruise the size of a football with smaller less incongruous looking bruises dotting over his upper torso, it was all from his punishment. He was half frightened of Mukuro, he had gotten beatings that were just as ruthless as today's but that pineapple teme never pulled out Naruto's worst nightmare against him before. He must have big plans coming to use that against Naruto to make sure he would stay.

With thick black curtains covering over the long windows blocking out any daylight making it almost pitch-black inside the room, it was comfortable in here. It was safe. With the goggles he could tolerate the sun long enough to hide in other dark places like in sewers, but there was a part of him that still feared of daylight even when he was in the deepest darkness he could still feel the rays of sunlight up in the sky waiting to torture him. To most children the darkness was their greatest fear, to Naruto it was the exact opposite. He feared daylight, his eyes were sensitive to any bright light, his eyes could sand the light of candles but that was about it. That is why Naruto received the goggles, they shielded his eyes and he could stand the brightness of bulbs and other few objects. However, if they were taken away…Mukuro had the power; the boy knew that and despised the blue-haired teenager than he already had before.

Mukuro could take away the light.

Mukuro is God.

Mukuro could destroy his last salvation.

Mukuro is the Devil incarnate.

In Naruto's eyes, Mukuro is both his protector and his torturer.

* * *

**Life: I got sooo bored waiting for all 7 reviews so I just decided to post up the 2nd chappy (I feel so unwanted *goes to emo corner*)! WTF, Mukuro is abusive... and Ken acts like a mean big brother... 0_o**

**I envisioned this in such a different way! So how in the hell did it turn out like this...? **

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and reveal the preview to the 3rd chapter.**

* * *

(3rd chapter Preview: †**With Open Arms**†)

"…_No…you can't be serious…"_

_His jacket…It's ruined…_

"_You…you…" Naruto growled out, his anger rising over his shock. His shoulder-blade-length hair that was done in a low, loose ponytail spiked at the ends, streaks of red began to stand out from the locks of golden hair. Two fangs that resembled of Ken's Lion Channel set of teeth poked at his bottom lip, this startled both M.M. and Chikusa (who was the silent spectator). M.M. is a total moron, that thought crossed the male Kokuyo student's mind as he settled the aside to ready himself for a fight._

"_Kufufu," _

_Before Naruto had time to react a fist slammed into his gut knocking all the air out of his lungs. He stood there, stunned, his shielded demonic eyes stared shakily at mismatched ones before the world blurred all around him and fell into Mukuro's awaiting arms. The scent of fruit and blood aroused his sense of smell, _

"—_that was quite stupid of you—……nger him like that again and I won't hold him bac—"_

_The sound of Mukuro's voice focused in and out, Naruto slowly lost consciousness as he squirmed his way out of the other's hold but failed._

"_This boy…—monster insi—…—kill you…" _

_Monster?_

_Kill?_

_What was Mukuro talking about? Naruto wondered that, but that thought soon slipped away as quickly as it had entered his thought process. _

"…_We cannot allow Kyuubi to break free…" _

* * *

**Life: Seeya later! Oh, btw I don't own any songs, characters or anything else besides the plot! Buh-bye now!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. With Open Arms

_**Coffin Birth†**_

**Summary: Caged behind a thin wall of glass and cut off from the outside world and from any daylight to seep through. Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him.**

**By: LifeIsAJokeSoLaugh**

p.s. — do not own neither Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, shall thou read 'til the end.

_"Yes or No" --- Talking in Flashback_

"Yes or No" --- Talking normally

_Yes or No --- Thoughts/Flashback/Lyrics_

* * *

Previously on _**Coffin Birth†**_:

With thick black curtains covering over the long windows blocking out any daylight making it almost pitch-black inside the room, it was comfortable in here. It was safe. With the goggles he could tolerate the sun long enough to hide in other dark places like in sewers, but there was a part of him that still feared of daylight even when he was in the deepest darkness he could still feel the rays of sunlight up in the sky waiting to torture him. To most children the darkness was their greatest fear, to Naruto it was the exact opposite. He feared daylight, his eyes were sensitive to any bright light, his eyes could sand the light of candles but that was about it. That is why Naruto received the goggles, they shielded his eyes and he could stand the brightness of bulbs and other few objects. However, if they were taken away…Mukuro had the power; the boy knew that and despised the blue-haired teenager than he already had before.

Mukuro could take away the light.

Mukuro is God.

Mukuro could destroy his last salvation.

Mukuro is the Devil incarnate.

In Naruto's eyes, Mukuro is both his protector and his torturer.

* * *

†**With Open Arms**†

With a trembling hand Naruto held the sharpen pencil, his fingers holding the thin wooden utensil unsteadily as he pressed the tip of it against a sheet of paper. Drawing out wobbly letters of the alphabet in his room, the light of a candle settled near to brighten the nearly pitch black room just a bit with music from his radio occupying the silence.

_No one knows what it's like_

_to be the bad man_

_to be the sad man_

_behind blue eyes_

_and no one knows_

_what it's like to be hated_

_to be fated to telling only lies_

Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, the blonde-haired boy wrinkled his nose in annoyance. The grip on the pencil tightened, almost breaking it in half from the boy's unknown strength. Sighing out in frustration, Naruto scribbled out the wobbly letters of E's that looked more like squiggly B's and J's that appeared more like sketchy U's. The tip of the pencil snapped from the sheer force of blackening out the poor excuse of letters, the eraser chewed out long ago leaving the dented metal on top of the writing utensil.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what its like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you!_

_No one bites back as hardon their anger_

_none of my pain and woe_

_can show through_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_as my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_my love is vengeance_

_that's never free_

Sighing, exasperated at him and his horrible handwriting, Naruto crumpled the paper in his hands into a wad and threw it in a random direction in the dark room. Sitting straight up in a cross-legged posture with his face resting in both his hands Naruto closed his eyes with his eyebrows knitted together. His fingers trace over the skin under his eyes where the goggles hinder them from going any further, they're mindful of the shallow cut going along under the right side of his face. He tries to relax, rid of the stress that gave him a migraine from staying up since late last night. Naruto feels tired, his mind is exhausted but his body is still up and running, the only reason he was still up.

_Discover L.I.M.P. Say it _

_Discover L.I.M.P. Say it _

_Discover L.I.M.P. Say it _

_Discover L.I.M.P. Say it _

Somehow, his mind drifted off to yesterday while the random song coming from the radio continued in low volume so as to not disturb the rest (M.M. and Ken complained before, even though Ken bought it for Naruto).

-†-†-†-†-

_**Time: Yesterday afternoon**_

_**Location: in one of the abandoned buildings of Kokuyo Center**_

_Pulling down the thick curtains to rid of the sunlight, Naruto smiled to himself as he adjusted his goggles, one hand at his side where the large bruise hid. _

"_Hey, Chikusa, have you seen my jacket?" The blond-haired boy questioned his superior who relaxed seated in one of the ratty old couches of the "living room" (Ken kept calling the room that so everyone stuck with it). The black-haired teenager eyed Naruto through his glasses before turning to read the book he was currently reading. _

"_No," It was a frigid answer. Sighing out in frustration, Naruto rubbed at the nape of his neck as he skipped down the steps away from the draped windows and plopped down on a beanbag. Rubbing at his bare arms, the boy drew his knees up to his chest; he wore only a black wife beater and faded orange cargo pants that hid his feet and leaving his toes peaking out from under. From behind the goggles, Naruto's transparent blue pupil-less eyes watched in dull fascination at the other occupant of the large room, a finger raised with a sharp talon for nails to gently scratch over the three slanted scars of his left cheek. Tracing over the thin, black scars the ten-year-old kept on his "I'm bored" stare. _

_Where the hell did his jacket go? That thought crossed the young blonde's mind. As if the Gods had fated it (which Naruto believed the great deities truly resented him) M.M. waltz right in wearing HIS JACKET, his BLUE PUFFER JACKET, his ONLY jacket dammit!_

"_What the—" He started, His fingers digging into the fabric of the beanbag, unknowingly his usual transparent eyes hardened into a murky glowing red in the pale blue._

"_That's my jacket!" He jabbed an accusing finger in the redhead's direction, M.M. gave the young boy a blank stare before a smirk stretched across her face as she settled her arm full of shopping bags full of clothing on the floor. Where she got the money Naruto will never know (maybe she has a part time job as hooker)._

"_Oh?" The fifteen-year-old raised an expensive manicured finger to her bottom lip, acting as though she didn't understand what he meant._

"_You mean this jacket?" She lifted her hand with her fingers tugging at the sleeve, her purple eyes gleamed in glee as Naruto's expression transformed into a horrific state. If it weren't for his long golden locks of hair shadowing over his forehead the teenage girl would have seen his eyebrows shot up. A great big green mess of what seemed to be from a smoothie stained a large portion of the torso of Naruto's jacket, a tear ran across the side with the stuffing coming out of it. _

"…_No…you can't be serious…"_

_His jacket…It's ruined…_

"_You…you…" Naruto growled out, his anger rising over his shock. His shoulder-blade-length hair that was done in a low, loose ponytail spiked at the ends, streaks of red began to stand out from the locks of golden hair. Two fangs that resembled of Ken's Lion Channel set of teeth poked at his bottom lip; this startled both M.M. and Chikusa (who was the silent spectator). M.M. is a total moron, thought the male Kokuyo student's mind as he settled the aside to ready himself for a fight._

"_Kufufu," _

_Before Naruto had time to react a fist slammed into his gut knocking all the air out of his lungs. He stood there, stunned, his shielded demonic eyes stared shakily at mismatched ones before the world blurred all around him and fell into Mukuro's awaiting arms. The scent of fruit and blood aroused his sense of smell, _

"—_that was quite stupid of you—……nger him like that again and I won't hold him bac—"_

_The sound of Mukuro's voice focused in and out, Naruto slowly lost consciousness as he squirmed his way out of the other's hold but failed._

"_This boy…—monster insi—…—kill you…" _

_Monster?_

_Kill?_

_What was Mukuro talking about? Naruto wondered that, but that thought soon slipped away as quickly as it had entered his thought process. _

"…_We cannot allow Kyuubi to break free…" _

-†-†-†-†-

Kyuubi? What the hell is Kyuubi? Shaking his head side to side, Naruto shrugged off the thought. Even if he asked Mukuro what he meant when he was on the brink of unconsciousness that bastard would cast one of his illusions once again to evade his ever growing questions. Yawning suddenly, Naruto stretched with his arms raised as the fatigue of his lack of sleep finally began to break through his thick head. With a quick exhale, the wick of the candle at his side burned out leaving a trail of smoke fade into the air. Falling gently on his back, cuddling into the blankets searching for the warmth, his jacket was ruined now but he could have worn it a little longer but once Naruto had woken up Mukuro had burnt the piece of clothing to ashes. Damn that pineapple. Another song started from the radio station Naruto had randomly chosen it had a nice tune to it.

_You are my sunshine_

_my only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_when skies are gray_

_you'll never know, dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_the other night, dear,_

_as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_when I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken_

_and I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine_

_you make me happy_

_when skies are gray_

_you'll never know, dear,_

_how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away_.

* * *

**Life: Yes, i have no life...not! Finished this chapter around the time i posted the 2nd chappy up, i just looked it over today and fixed some things. Might be misspelling and all since i wasn't so thorough. This might be boring so sorry but I felt like writing this out of pure boredom where Naruto is unable to write very well sicne he's been in Vendicare for who knows how long (I know the reason he was there and I ain't telling you! *adopts Lambo's annoying laugh*). Ooh, Mukuro knows about Kyuu-chan! My cute little monster *cuddles Kyuubi plushie* THere are a lot of secrets about Naruto that not even he knows about! Maybe both Kyuu-chan and Naru-kun have merged together like Kiseki No Tenshi said in his/her review or maybe he's like Mukuro and was Kyuubi in a past life or its just like in the Manga and he is still the container sharing Kyuubi's memories. Who knows? Heck, I don't even know and I'm the author! *Is shot* XD**

**Behind Blue Eyes and Sunshine were the main music in the chappy, the first one fits Naruto so well it scares me...**

**And FYI might be rated M later on in chapters if I feel like getting some characters intimate. Okay, you lovely readers get to make a choice on who should Naruto hook up with since I can't make up my mind.**

**These are the girls I liked for him to be paired up with:**

**Chrome?**

**Hana?**

**Bianchi?**

**Lal Mirch?**

**And maybe Kyoko? (I don't like her that much but I can imagine naruto with Kyoko)**

**You guys pick since I can't make up my mind! **

**Warnings: No Harem, Kyuubi is a guy (Why does almost every Naruto story I find have Kyuubi as a chick?), and OOC-ness later on. I'm an angsty writer so I'll probably fuck a lot of peoples lives up in this.**

* * *

(4th Chapter Preview: †**Wallflower**†)

_flickered from the light purple shade to red slits, he slowly paused to a stop with the bug in his hand slipping out of his fingers. His pointed ears twitched as the breeze of air past through his golden locks, the hair on the back of his head raised slightly into spikes as they slowly transformed into a crimson red from golden yellow. His nails began to lengthen into sharp points of talons and his teeth grew out with a pair of pointed teeth over his full bottom lip. The black twirling circles on his neck began to grow on his face and under his clothing. _

"_Father…" The boy said that was barely above a whisper, the brown-haired girl turned to stare at her friend who was across the field from her. The sunflowers around Kyuu hid him from her site and the only thing she could see was his demonic eyes through the petals of the flowers. She could feel her eyes grow wide, with the long bangs of dark brown shadowed over them, hiding away any emotion that flickered through her dark brown eyes. _

"_Kyuu…?" Her voice wavered and as quiet like her friend's voice before, her hands fisted together and gripping onto the jewel that was dangling around her neck, her hands began to bleed but she paid no heed to it. _

"_Kyuu-nii!"_

_Hot, salty tears began to streak down her face as she cried out for the other, her nose beginning to run and she sniffed to clear her sinuses. The boy was silent, his ears straining to hear. The wind began to pick up and petals and seeds of sunflowers, dandelions, poppies and other flowers were taken away by the wind. "Kyuu?" He ignored his younger friend's call. _

_Dark clouds surfaced over in the clear blue sky, flowing up from the trees where the village was suppose to be. Kyuu turned on his heels and leapt on to Hinata who squealed in surprise. The two laid on the ground on their side with Kyuu's arms encircling around Hinata with her head pressed against his chest. She tilted her head up and was about to open her mouth before the boy clamped his hand over Hinata's mouth with his nails ghosting over the girl's cheek causing tremors throughout her whole body. He shook his head side to side, the rings pierced around the shell of his ears made a soft jingling sound as they clanged at one another from his head movements. _

**

* * *

**

Life: Suspense much? Well Review please! The 4th chapter won't be coming anytime soon since I'm hardly done with it, and possibly either Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi or Tsuna may appear breifly! Btw, does this chapter seem shorter then the 2nd one? It seems so to me.

**Remember vote which girl ya' want to see Naruto with!**


	4. Wallflower

_**Coffin B****irth****†**_

**Caged behind a thin wall of glass and cut off from the outside world and from any daylight to seep through. Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him. **

**By: ****LifeIsAJokeSoLaugh**

p.s. — Sorry for misspelling or anything of the like, do not own neither Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, shall thou read 'til the end.

_"Yes or No" --- "Talking in Flashback"_

"Yes or No" --- "Talking normally"

_Yes or No --- Thoughts/Flashback_

**_"Yes or No" --- "Kyuu-chan talking"_**

* * *

Previously on _**Coffin B****irth****†**_:

"…_We cannot allow Kyuubi to break free…" _

Kyuubi? What the hell is Kyuubi? Shaking his head side to side, Naruto shrugged off the thought. Even if he asked Mukuro what he meant when he was on the brink of unconsciousness that bastard would cast one of his illusions once again to evade his ever growing questions. Yawning suddenly, Naruto stretched with his arms raised as the fatigue of his lack of sleep finally began to break through his thick head. With a quick exhale, the wick of the candle at his side burned out leaving a trail of smoke fade into the air. Falling gently on his back, cuddling into the blankets searching for the warmth, his jacket was ruined now but he could have worn it a little longer but once Naruto had woken up Mukuro had burnt the piece of clothing to ashes. Damn that pineapple. Another song started from the radio station Naruto had randomly chosen it had a nice tune to it.

* * *

†**Wallflower**†

"_Flowers have an expression of countenance as much as men and animals. Some seem to smile; some have a sad expression; some are pensive and diffident; others again are plain, honest and upright, like the broad-faced __**sunflower**__ and the hollyhock.__"_

Henry Ward Beecher quotes (Liberal US Congregational minister, 1813-1887)

_In a field full of flowers two forms of silhouettes seen moving about, a girl with dark hair was being chased by a boy with long blonde hair. Their soft laughter was echoed throughout the fields of flowers. _

"_Kyuu!" The little girl whined as she tried to get away from the boy. The girl squealed out of fear from the slimy bug in her friend's hands. "Come on Hinata! It's not that scary," _

_The boy identified as Juuichi said in glee, he honestly loved messing with his friend. He watched as the sleeves of the girl's short kimono flutter as the wind passed them. Kyuu couldn't help but admire the short green kimono that fitted well on Hinata, the soft clatter of their geta crunched on the ground as they ran being the only noise besides the soft whistling of the wind and the girl's whining. Kyuu was careful not to trip on his open yukata that he wore over the hakama that he had on, he was very untidy and didn't care how he dress even if Hinata scolded him so many times before._

"_**Kyuubi," **_

_The boy's eyes flickered from the light purple shade to red slits, he slowly paused to a stop with the bug in his hand slipping out of his fingers. His pointed ears twitched as the breeze of air past through his golden locks, the hair on the back of his head raised slightly into spikes as they slowly transformed into a crimson red from golden yellow. His nails began to lengthen into sharp points of talons and his teeth grew out with a pair of pointed teeth over his full bottom lip. The black twirling circles on his neck began to grow on his face and under his clothing. _

"_Brother…" The boy said that was barely above a whisper, the dark haired girl turned to stare at her friend who was across the field from her. The sunflowers around Kyuu hid him from her sight and the only thing she could see was his demonic eyes through the petals of the flowers. She could feel her eyes grow wide, with the long bangs of dark blue shadowed over them, hiding away any emotion that flickered through her dark brown eyes. _

"_Kyuu…?" Her voice wavered and as quiet like her friend's voice before, her hands fisted together and gripping onto the jewel that was dangling around her neck, her hands began to bleed but she paid no heed to it. _

"_Kyuu-nii!"_

_Hot, salty tears began to streak down her face as she cried out for the other, her nose beginning to run and she sniffed to clear her sinuses. The boy was silent, his ears straining to hear. The wind began to pick up and petals and seeds of sunflowers, dandelions, poppies and other flowers were taken away by the wind. "Kyuu?" He ignored his younger friend's call. _

_Dark clouds surfaced over in the clear blue sky, flowing up from the trees where the village was suppose to be. Kyuu turned on his heels and leapt on to Hinata who squealed in surprise. The two laid on the ground on their side with Kyuu's arms encircling around Hinata with her flushed face pressed against his chest. She tilted her head up and was about to open her mouth before the boy clamped his hand over Hinata's mouth with his nails ghosting over the girl's cheek causing tremors throughout her whole body. He shook his head side to side, the rings pierced around the shell of his ears made a soft jingling sound as they clanged at one another from his head movements. Hinata softly nodded in slight understanding, Kyuu moved his hand from the girl's face and held her closely as they waited silently in the fields with the tall sunflowers hiding them from view. Only the sound of the whistling of wind was heard, but there was something off about it. The sound of metal cutting through the air making the vibration of a harmonious whistle, Kyuu whirled his head all around him in directions, wondering where that whistling sound was coming from. Just then something flew past them, the boy placed his hand back over the little girl's mouth again to keep her from screaming. Tilting his head back where a long chain trailed off over the gravel. A small blade was seen with the chain connected to one large ring, three holes were in the thick metal of the blade. It stabbed into the earth with a drizzle of red coursing down the edge of the blade and into the dirt. Almost instantly, the feeling of dread surfaced and clenched at the boy's heart and lungs. Forcefully, he turned to the girl in his arms._

_Blood and anger clouded his vision to see anything else but Hinata's once warm eyes slowly become dull of life._

**_"BROTHER...!"_**

-†-†-†-†-

"AAAAHHH!" Cried a petrified Naruto, the talons for nails digging into his scalp as he continuously screeched with tears surfacing and held at bay by the goggles.

-†-†-†-†-

_Holding an armful of sunflowers Kyuu frowned in embarrassment. His eyes staring at anything but Hinata who stared shell-shocked at the sight of so many flowers before her. _

"_Here…" He muttered out almost incoherently. "For you. Happy birthday Hinata."_

-†-†-†-†-

Pairs of arms held Naruto's own at bay from tearing the skin off of his scalp. They struggled to keep the boy down, his screams echoed throughout the building Naruto and the others resided in.

A hand slapped him across the face stunning him for a moment before the goggles were removed and a source of light burned his eyes only to make the boy squirm and struggle from the grips become more restless.

-†-†-†-†-

_The seven-year-old sobbed, the heel of her hand rubbing at her eyes to rid of the hot, salty tears._

"_Kyuu…!" She moaned out between sobs, Kyuu pursed his lips in annoyance, wiping away mud and blood from his cheek. He sniffled, holding back an oncoming sneeze. He glared at the silver white kitten in the crying Hinata's lap, "Baka neko." he growled._

-†-†-†-†-

One hand held the blond-haired boy's head still while the other held a lit flashlight causing more screams of agony. Mismatched eyes glowed in the darkness, staring down at Naruto's bloody tear-filled eyes.

"Hi…Hinata!"

-†-†-†-†-

_Kyuu hissed, the rag dripping with ointment rubbing against his scratched up arm. His pointed ears twitch in contempt, Hinata pouted with her eyes closed. "That's what you get," She said silently as she scratched behind the kitten's ears that still rested in her lap. It purred in pure bliss while Kyuu howled in agony at his wounds beings treated by a rather peeved Hinata._

-†-†-†-†-

Mukuro who held Naruto's head in a still position, Ken and Chikusa held down the boy's arms and Birds who cursed under his breath struggled to stop the young boy's legs from kicking at the others. Mukuro dug his nails into Naruto's forehead, the blonde bit his lip at the pain flashing through his mind and body. Flashes of memories surfacing and flooding his mind of everything Naruto was seeing only made everything worse.

-†-†-†-†-

"_Um, Kyuu-nii." Hinata looked up, her head resting under Kyuu's chin with the kitten in her arms sleeping peacefully._

"_What is it now?"_

"_Ano…gomenasai…"_

_The blond sighed, almost in relief, he held the young girl closer. Her petite body resting against his him as they sat under a tree and they gazed up at the night sky._

"_I forgive you…"_

-†-†-†-†-

Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the boy's cry for someone. Someone that was not him, a name he was not familiar of, annoyance clouded his mind as he pressed his nails into the skin of Naruto's forehead awarding him a whimper from those bloodied lips of Naruto's.

-†-†-†-†-

"_I'll be Kyuu-nii's wife!" Hinata declared, she smiled cheekily with a white sheet of paper steadily lying on top of her head. Kyuu stopped himself from rolling his eyes, she always loved playing House._

"_I love you, Kyuu," She said with a giggle following after._

"_Ditto." The older of the two whispered. His face red from the confession. _

-†-†-†-†-

"You brainless puppet," Mukuro whispered coldly in Naruto's ear, even though he was screaming Mukuro's voice was still heard. "She is a mere illusion inside another, nothing but a lost memory that is not needed."

-†-†-†-†-

"_Kyuu…"_ _Hinata said weakly. A shaking hand raised with the little strength she had left, her hand rested against Kyuu's tear-stained cheek. His eyes flickering from purple, blue, and red._

"_Don't cry…" Her words brought little comfort and it resolved in Kyuu holding the girl closer. Her blood-stained yukata dirtying the front of Kyuu's revealed chest. Wounds healed, Kyuu's wounds that is._

"_No, no…Don't leave me…Please," He croaked out, his throat dry from his screams of anguish._

-†-†-†-†-

_…**It's all my fault that she died…**_

"It was never your fault. Her death was sealed long before she met you," The two-toned eyes teenager said, almost comfortingly, the pressure on the boy's head softened a bit. By then, Naruto's piercing cries dulled into pathetic whimpers.

-†-†-†-†-

_The long-haired girl smiled a weak and thin smile. The sparkling glint that protruded of life, ignorance, and joy slowly wilted away. _

"_Why are you crying? Ha, silly Niisan…" her hand that rested against Kyuu's dirtied face limped for a moment before falling to her side, unmoving._

"…_It's alright…because I love you…so…don't cry…don't cry." _

-†-†-†-†-

Naruto quieted down, the heavy breathing from his sore throat was the only sound left in the room. The patter of heavy rain seemed to be muted, Mukuro's eyes never dropped his gaze from Naruto's. A swirl of murky red clouded and mixed into the blue orbs.

"They died, those lit_**tle cockroaches that dared hurt her…" **_The boy whispered, his voice no longer belonging that to a young child but that of tarnished evil that echoed throughout the room.

"_**Humans are such disgusting little pests,"**_

Naruto's eyes turned into slits with a demonic red glow and blue slivers scattered in those narrowed eyes. Those eyes gazed up at Mukuro's mismatched eyes, a smirk spread across that tanned face of Naruto's revealing sharply pointed teeth. The demon eyed Naruto spoke something but at that time a flash of lightening struck and the windows hidden behind the black curtains exploded causing wind to beat against the drapes and the flash of light blinding the occupants of the room for a few moments.

-†-†-†-†-

"…_don't…cry…"_

-†-†-†-†-

Transparent blue eyes snapped open, the boy's head turned to the left slightly. He was in an alleyway.

"When did I…" Naruto let the question trail off, the rest of his words placed balanced on the tip of his tongue. He was in an alleyway outside in an area he has never seen before, oh and did I mention it was raining cats and dogs? The pouring of rain beating down on his back and matting down the top of his head that was usually spiked up a bit. The boy stood there in a daze, rain pouring and his body supporting against one wall of the alley, from behind the goggles Naruto's eyes flickered regaining normal pupils for a moment before transforming back into the usual transparent pupil-less eyes.

"What…What just happened?"

"Hey, brat," His eyes lazily looked up at the sound of a rough and malicious voice. Three men dressed in a peculiar style of clothing, wearing chains and buttoned down colored shirts under leather jackets. Gangsters, Naruto mildly thought.

"Those are some nice eyewear you got there." One of the three said, the blonde-haired boy took note of the switchblade in the thug's hand. Running his fingers through his soaked hair with his other hand stuffed into the pocket of his pants Naruto sighed to himself,

"Just fucking great." He said before leaning forward, ready for the other to make his first move.

-†-†-†-†-

Back in the Kokuyo Center, Mukuro stared motionless at the floor. Devoid of the boy's nerve wracking and twitching body. He…just vanished.

_Is this the work of Kyuubi No Yoko?_ Thunder clapped outside flashing light over the handsome young man's face, his eyes having a thoughtful look glinting in them.

"That boy…" The Kokuyo student mumbled while he watched Ken start jabbering about nonsense while pulling at the curtains that flailed about with Birds and Chikusa staring at the exact spot Naruto once occupied, their bemused stares revealed their shock and confusion. Tapping a finger on his chin, Mukuro's gaze wandered to a far off state. "He will definitely be punished severely as soon as we locate him."

-†-†-†-†-

Bianchi walked idly down the sidewalk, umbrella in hand hindering the heavy rain and kept her dry. A long strand of pink hair was fiddled between her left thumb and forefinger as her mind wandered.

_I wonder if Hayato would mind if I made lunch for him tomorrow, ah, while I'm at it I should make one for Reborn too. One made from love. _

She smiled at that thought, unknowingly being watched from the shadows. After a little while longer waltzing down the streets in the harsh weather, a man draped in clothing two sizes too big for him stepped out from under the canopy of a shop and into the rain, a leery grin stretching his pimpled features. "Hello little lady, quite late to be out strolling in this weather." He said with a strangely annoying giggle following after. The pinkette narrowed her eyes at the man before continuing down the street ignoring the strange man. Unfortunately, the man followed after her, keeping up to her pace easily with his hands stuffed to his pants pockets. "Gotta admit, sure am lucky to meet such a fine looking dame like you in this crazy weather."

"Is that suppose to be some stupid pickup line?" Bianchi murmured, it did not went unnoticed to the man. Disgustingly, the man draped his arm on the pinkette's shoulder and leaned in closer, "Come on, I just want to talk to ya'." She was ready to feed the ass a mouthful of her poison cooking until a something collided into the sleazy guy and made him fall to a puddle and dirtying him of mud. "Shit…" A voice said, Bianchi snapped from her dazed state and turned to an alleyway where silhouette form stood rooted leaning against the wall.

"You dumb fuck!" The man with the pimply features barked. The other seemed to sigh, Bianchi wasn't quite sure but she could have sworn she heard an animalistic growl heard after the sigh. Stepping out from the protection of the shadows, he fully materialized under the spotlight of a streetlamp. He wore orange tinted goggles with long blonde bangs shadowing over his shielded eyes, he was soaked to the bone with his black wife beater and faded orange colored pants sticking to his body like a second skin revealing muscles under that skinny body of his. He looked around the woman's younger brother's age, maybe even older. But what really caught the woman's attention was that the blonde dragged another that was far larger than he and that blood was dripping from his side where his other hand pressed against. Out of habit, the blonde raised his hand over his shielded eyes, almost stepping back into the dark and away from the artificial light but the slurred moan coming from the man that was held by the collar of his by the blonde made him remember that he needed to get out of here. Throwing the thug aside, he wobbled forward before groaning under his breath.

"These your guys…?" Swiping away a lone lock of golden hair from his face, the blonde-haired man looked up at the pimply faced one that shook the other furiously that was sprawled out next to him while calling out, "Kazuki. Kazuki!"

The sleazy man looked up startled at the sight of the other man lying unconsciously on the ground near the bleeding blonde. The short, pimple faced man instantly stopped shaking the other before clumsily getting up and scurrying off from the direction he came from all the while yelling "You'll regret this!" that echoed out in the drizzling rain.

"I already do," the other whispered to himself before letting his body slide down against the wall with his hand still pressing against the wound at his side. "God, Mukuro is so going to kill me." He muttered while throwing a coughing fit that he tried to suppress but soon failed.

"Hey,"

At the corner of his eyes he could see a woman with pink salmon colored hair that he had not seen before, he must have been with that other guy. She held an umbrella with one hand with one hand resting on her knee, her emerald green eyes narrowing down at him.

"Your bleeding pretty badly there,"

The blonde stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the comment before covering his mouth as another dry and throaty cough slip past his equally dry lips.

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious." He panted out between his throaty hacks, his head lowered now with his golden locks of hair that was free from its usual bindings of a ponytail draped over his shoulders and shadowed over his features. "Can you leave me alone now?"

The woman seemed taken aback a bit, but the blonde didn't see this since he was now looking at the concrete floor. The rain continued, not taking pity on the boy and continued on with its heavy tasteless tears pouring down upon the city-like town.

After a long period of silence occupied the air between the two the blonde-haired one of the two said almost hesitantly, his gaze on the ground never ceasing.

"Mukuro is going to be pissed if I don't get back before the sun….rises…"

"Hey, don't start fainting here, I'll go get some help so just_—" _The pinkette started but was soon silenced with a finger pressing against her lips.

"This wound isn't so bad as it seems, I've gotten a lot worse…so…let me rest…for a mo…ment."

"H-hey! Come on don't do this_—Oh, fuck_!"

She cursed as she felt the blonde's temperature while he collapsed with her supporting him up straight. His body shivered uncontrollably and his body temperature rose, he was having a high fever.

And what's more he was slowly losing a large amount of blood!

"Dammit," Carefully, the pinkette named Bianchi carried the blonde forward with unknown strength, his arm slung over her shoulders to keep him up straight. She needed to take this kid to Tsuna's home fast!

* * *

**Life: I don't have a life...*sobs in emo corner***

**But the vote who Naruto should be with is still up!**

**Bianchi: 1**

**Chrome: 3**

**Lal Mirch: 1**

**Hana: 0**

**Kyoko: 0**

**Keep them coming! The voting will end in around maybe the when the seventh chapter comes up so vote dammit!!**

**Someone suggested Haru, but I want her and Naruto to be in a brotherly and sisterly type of relationship! I have other plans for Haru *smiles pervertedly (is that even a word?)***

**This ain't my fav chappy, I did pretty poorly on it so sorry if I suck and am a sucky writer...*go's back to emo corner with soul flying out of mouth***

**Any way...preview time...**

* * *

(5th Chapter Preview: †**Ideal World**†)

"_Naruto-san!" The spiky-haired boy from before cried out, his appearance changed now, his hands engulfed in flames and his forehead lit with that same flame. The blonde-haired boy wanted to move, show acknowledgment that he was here and listening but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't move._

"_Kufufu…" A familiar voice cackled, "Finish him off Naru-kun."_

_As if he were a puppet being pulled by invisible strings, his arm lifted up high above his head with the end of a three-tipped spear, a trident. In a gust of wind, Naruto jolted forward, having no control over his body, almost gliding through the air in an unnatural speed Naruto ran with the weapon in his straight at the boy with flamed hands. Luckily, for both of them, the spiky-haired boy used the flames to shoot him up into the air above with a trail of fire following after, but that didn't stop Naruto as he readied kneeling low before jumping up after the boy. Gaining momentum, with the boost of wind shooting the blonde into the spiky-haired one who had a look of shock written all over his face as Naruto was right above him with the trident ready to strike. _

_Stop. Stop! __Naruto kept repeating that one word over and over in his mind, the only thing he had any control over._

_The boy had nowhere to run—to fly in escape, the boy with flames could only stare in horror as Naruto dove the weapon into his chest._

_**STOOOOP!**_

**

* * *

**

**Life: Don't you just love cliff hangers? I do, and angst not to forget the angst! Well, you know the drill by now! (You will not hear me for a while because I am forcing myself from not updating so I can let my fingers rest from typing all day) Please review and let my poor soul rest in peace (no, I'm not dying)! **

**Review and make sure it's more than five words please!**


	5. Ideal World

_**Coffin Birth†**_

**Caged behind a thin wall of glass and cut off from the outside world and from any daylight to seep through. Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him.**

**By: LifeIsAJokeSoLaugh**

p.s. — do not own neither Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, shall thou read 'til the end.

_"Yes or No" --- Talking in Dream_

"Yes or No" --- Talking normally

_Yes or No --- Thoughts/Lyrics_

* * *

Previously on **_Coffin Birth†_**:

Mukuro is going to be pissed if I don't get back before the sun…rises…"

"Hey, don't start fainting here, I'll go get some help so just_—" _The pinkette started but was soon silenced with a finger pressing against her lips.

"This wound isn't so bad as it seems, I've gotten a lot worse…so…let me rest…for a mo…ment."

"H-hey! Come on don't do this_—Oh, fuck_!"

She cursed as she felt the blonde's temperature while he collapsed with her supporting him up straight. His body shivered uncontrollably and his body temperature rose, he was having a high fever.

And what's more he was slowly losing a large amount of blood!

"Dammit," Carefully, the pinkette named Bianchi carried the blonde forward with unknown strength, his arm slung over her shoulders to keep him up straight. She needed to take this kid to Tsuna's home fast!

* * *

†**Ideal World**†

_Naruto stared up at a clear blue sky, not a single cloud in sight. He was in the Kokuyo Center that much he knew, he wasn't wearing his goggles but that didn't process in his mind. "Is…this…a dream?" He wondered as his gaze turned from the sky to look down at his palms that were scathed of scars and bandaged poorly with cloth._

"_Um, Naruto-san, are you sure it's this way?" _

_Whirling around at the sound of his name, Naruto stared at… himself?_

"_Hn, it's a little different in the daylight but this is the way." The other Naruto said to a boy smaller than he—well, the blonde was rather taller for his age so maybe he wasn't so small—the smaller boy had strange hair that spiked up on top, kind of like Naruto's except his seemed more out of control._

"_Juudaime! I still think we shouldn't trust this gaki!" A silver-haired teenager said to the spiky-haired boy._

"_Gokudera-kun…"_

_The other Naruto laughed with a teenager that was taller than he was at the silver-haired male while the real Naruto stared with an incredulous look on his face._

"_Naruto knows this area best, so he will lead." A baby said as he landed onto the spiky-haired kid's shoulder._

"_Hai, hai, I understand." The other Naruto said, almost hesitantly as he adjusted the goggles on his head. _

_But I'm Naruto! _

_The blonde wanted to scream, run, anything really but his body was like a statue, unmoving._

_As the small crowd of people continued down the path Other Naruto directed towards, the copy stood as he waited for the others trail down the path until they were far enough to be out of earshot. Slowly tilting his head to the side, facing the real Naruto whose heart beat quickened and his breath hitched, behind the orange tinted goggle's, glowing red eyes bore holes into Naruto with a crooked smile hidden under the shadows of the other's hair._

"_**Choose, kit."**__ The Other Naruto said, his—its voice belonged neither of a child's nor an adult's but of something otherworldly. _

_The scenery changed all around Naruto, the slowly collapsing buildings melting into the ground and the sun began to swirl colors into the sky making it dark and closer. Wall to wall, ceiling to floor, Naruto was now inside a room. It was dark, and the walls were was void of windows that brought in the daylight, but there was something that flickered in the darkness of the room. A flame, like one of Naruto's candles but much brighter,_

"_Naruto-san!" The spiky-haired boy from before cried out, his appearance changed now, his hands engulfed in flames and his forehead lit with that same flame. The blonde-haired boy wanted to move, show acknowledgment that he was here and listening but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't move._

"_Kufufu…" A familiar voice cackled, "Finish him off Naru-kun."_

_As if he were a puppet being pulled by invisible strings, his arm lifted up high above his head with the end of a three-tipped spear, a trident. In a gust of wind, Naruto jolted forward, having no control over his body, almost gliding through the air in an unnatural speed Naruto ran with the weapon in his straight at the boy with flamed hands. Luckily, for both of them, the spiky-haired boy used the flames to shoot him up into the air above with a trail of fire following after, but that didn't stop Naruto as he readied kneeling low before jumping up after the boy, gaining momentum, with the boost of wind shooting the blonde into the spiky-haired one who had a look of shock written all over his face as Naruto was right above him with the trident ready to strike. _

_Stop. Stop! Naruto kept repeating that one word over and over in his mind, the only thing he had any control over._

_The boy had nowhere to run—to fly in escape; the boy with flames could only stare in horror as Naruto drove the weapon into his chest._

_**STOOOOP!**_

-†-†-†-†-

A white ceiling, foreign and unfamiliar to the transparent blue eyes that shakily shot open, a hand raised in the air, reaching out for something but he didn't know what, Naruto could only blink in a dubious way.

_A dream…no, a nightmare,_

Yes, that's what it was, a nightmare. A nightmare he couldn't even remember.

Flames…

A trident…

And than there was that voice, the voice of someone familiar yet had never heard before.

_**"…**__**Choose…"**_

Something wet trickled down Naruto's face, was he crying? Sure, he's cried before, only when he was in pain and that was usually tears of blood not actual tears but still…

"Ah, you're finally awake,"

Snapping out of his reverie, the blonde sat up only to recoil from the pain that shot up from his side.

"Ahou," muttered a voice.

"It's best to move after the injuries you've received." Came another, this one seemed to belong to that of a child.

"Hii, is he going to be okay? Reborn," Whined a boy's voice, this voice strikes Naruto in familiarity. He looked up only to be met with something obscuring his vision, "What in the?"

Throwing the object—which was a soaked towel—in a random direction, the blonde glared heatedly at the one who threw the towel.

"You…?"

His unhidden eyes dilated in startle. A baby, no bigger than the width of his head gazed down at Naruto, perched on the shoulder of a sputtering brunette.

_His eyes…_

Naruto didn't know why but…that baby's eyes didn't belong to that of a child's. They were that of a man, a killer, those dark depths that held no glint that which held innocence was absent.

_Why do they look so familiar?_

-†-†-†-†-

_Step by step kimi to deatte toki wo wasurete odoriakashita Hoshi ni yadoru unmei wo shirazu ni I can't stop falling love_

_Fujitsu na tsuki no kaketa moraru ni terasareru no wa michita desire Unmei wo daita boku wa sakenda wherefore art thou Juliet_

_Oroka na koi da to warau ga ii sa subete nagedashite ima sugu ni iku kara_

_-Oh my Juliet-_

_"Nee kamisama oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau? Aa...konna ni setsunakute nemurenai no wa kimi no sei sa..."_

_Kuruoshii hodo yoru ga nagakute tsugi no yoake ga raise no you sa_

_Hitori de sugosu yami ni nomarete I can't stop loneliness_

One hand holding stainless steel retractor, pushing away and holding back the meaty flesh while the other occupied hand carefully held a scalpel between fingers in an almost gentle manner. The blade of the scalpel cutting gentle strokes through skin, long and also in the minor gentle manner, the young man nodded his head to the music that blasted from his earbuds, obvious of the cries from the victim he was maiming.

_Namae wo suteta boku wa bail out namari no hane ga kono mi wo saita_

_Ima ichido ten ni kiba wo muite why I'm me, fatefully_

_Ai no chikai sae futashika mono nara ushinau mono nado hitotsu nai kara-Oh my Juliet-_

_"Nee kamisama kotaete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau?_

_Aa...ima sugu aitakute yozora ni naku yo oh my sweet Juliet..."_

_I am the fortune's fool! I hold cancelled loveI am the fortune's fool! I hold too much sadness_

_Oroka na koi da to warau ga ii sa subete nagedashite ima sugu ni iku kara_

_-Oh my Juliet-_

Sinking the bloodstained blade into flesh and tissue, using the retractor the pull back the torn skin and leaving the bones of a man's ribcage bare and glistening in blood, the young man retracted his medical utensils and placed them on the table besides him, humming to the music that blared into his ears from his iPod.

_"Nee kamisama oshiete yo dou sureba negai wa kanau? Aa...konna ni setsunakute yozora ni naku yo oh..."_

_"Nee daremo ga konna omoi wo daite nemuri ni tsuku no? Aa...ima sugu me wo samashite uso da to waratte yo oh my sweet Juliet..."_

_Nemureru kimi to na mo naki boku wa higeki no ame ni utare say good die..._

"…and deliver me from evil. Amen."

The man heard the other whisper, one earbud removed from his ear while he eyed the other that was strapped to the surgical table with flickering light of a naked bulb hanging above the bloody mess of the ruthlessly tortured man.

"Chi siete pregare? Dio?" [1]

The young man snorted from behind his medical face mask, his golden irises full of inquiring mockery while removed his latex gloves and sterilized his hands from a sink that protruded out from one wall of the small room.

"Why do you do this? Marcello, why do you work for that…that _monster.._." The man questioned, his accent in fluent English, ignoring the fact that his chest was skinned off by the young man.

"Now, Fortunato, that's no way of calling the future Vongola Decimo." The young man said with his voice taking a fake hurtful tone as his now bare fingers combed through his acid green colored hair.

**"That man will never be the heir of Vongola!" **The one named Fortunato spat out in disdain, his limbs struggling against their bindings.

"Poor, poor naïve Fortunato," The green-haired male of the two gave a "tsk tsk" while pointing the needle of a syringe full of a translucent blue liquid in the bounded man's direction.

"Ever since you had found me eleven years ago, abandoned by my own parents at birth, you took me in and raised me as a part of Vongola's elite assassination team, for that I am both happy and proud to see you as a father figure." The golden eyes of the young man softened to some extent, his nimble fingers ghosting over the tanned skin of Fortunato's upper section of his arm.

"But nonetheless my loyalty lies in Xanxus-sama,"

Fortunato could picture the sly, distorted grin under Marcello's masked face while he gently inserted the needle into a pulse that ran up the front of his forearm.

"Adiosu [2], traitor." And he injected the strange liquid into his blood stream.

* * *

**Life: There's not much to say, but I'm kind of on a writer's block on this story, its not going hiatus! THe updates may go slow now, sp yeah, don't expect too much out of me 'kay? This is the last chapter to have lyrics in it, its fun I was just listening to "Oh my Juliet" from LM.C and I just put it up on here, heh-heh. **

**Ah, and I'll be putting up a poll for who shall Naruto be with (but its all innocent between him and his girlfriend othing serious until the TYL arc, that is I can get that far...)**

**Naruto is rather tall and older looking for his age, so sorry if I confused that to some of you readers, just blame it on Kyuu-chan for his early step into puberty. **

**Yay, My OC Marcello has shown up now! He has a big part in the Varia Arc, and le gasp he killed his adoptive father! *faints***

***wakes back up* He's a really conniving bastard, but don't blame him he's had a rough past (almost as horrible as Naruto's)! **

**Isn't it ironic that Fortunato's name means Fortunate? *shrugs* BTW, when Naruto wakes up the curtains in Tsuna's room is drawn and the lights are off, so that fortunate for Naruto thath e doesn't bet blinded by the light since he wasn't wearing goggles at the time.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now and show you the preview...**

* * *

(6th Chapter Preview: †**Follow the Leader**†)

Rubbing at his temples, Naruto twitched in discomfort, even if the curtains of the Sawada boy's window was drawn closed and he wore his goggles over his closed eyes. He still couldn't help but feel anxious, both from foreign territory of this house and the fact that Mukuro was back in the Kokuyo Center awaiting for him ad beat him mercilessly from disappearing all of a sudden in the middle of the night (how he even appeared in an alleyway of the town of Namimori just like that Naruto will never know). And there was also one other problem the rather tall ten-year-old felt uncomfortable with…

"Lambo! Give I-pin candy back!"

"Kyahaha! You'll never catch the great Lambo-san, stupid tail-head!"

"Lambo, stop running around in the hall! You'll wake up Naruto-san."

_Too late for that…_

* * *

**Life: Well, seeya next chapter! (I know this was a borig chapter, so yeah, sorry blame writer's block and me being lazy)**

**[1] Who are you praying to? God? -- Italian**

**[2] Goodbye in Japanese**


	6. Follow the Leader

**_Coffin Birth†_**

**Caged behind a thin wall of glass and cut off from the outside world and from any daylight to seep through. Naruto must go through the pain of his severed memories and his sensitivity to sunlight to be able to protect those dear to him.**

**By: LifeIsAJokeSoLaugh**

p.s. — do not own neither Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn, shall thou read 'til the end.

_"Yes or No" --- Talking in Dream/Past_

"Yes or No" --- Talking normally

_Yes or No --- Thoughts/Flashback_

* * *

Previously on **_Coffin Birth†_**:

"But nonetheless my loyalty lies in Xanxus-sama,"

Fortunato could picture the sly, distorted grin under Marcello's masked face while he gently inserted the needle into a pulse that ran up the front of his forearm.

"Adiosu, traitor." And he injected the strange liquid into his blood stream.

* * *

†**Follow the Leader**†

_Shrouded golden irises gazed down with a fixated look at the sleeping face of a baby wrapped in a dark cloth, similar to that of the woman's clothing. _

"_It's for the best."_

_The woman heard her partner whisper in reassurance, more to himself than to the woman, cradling the babe in her arms a few moments longer did the woman let out a raspy and exhausted sigh._

"…_for the best," She repeated the man's words before kissing the infant's head and wiping away lone strands of green tresses that curtained over the sleeping baby's brow. "Goodbye, Aurelio."_

-†-†-†-†-

Rubbing at his temples, Naruto twitched in discomfort, even if the curtains of the Sawada boy's window was drawn closed and he wore his goggles over his closed eyes. He still couldn't help but feel anxious, both from foreign territory of this house and the fact that Mukuro was back in the Kokuyo Center awaiting for him and beat him mercilessly from disappearing all of a sudden in the middle of the night (how he even appeared in an alleyway of the town of Namimori just like that Naruto will never know). And there was also one other problem the rather tall ten-year-old felt uncomfortable with…

"Lambo! Give I-pin candy back!"

"Kyahaha~! You'll never catch the great Lambo-san, stupid tail-head!"

"Lambo, stop running around in the hall! You'll wake up Naruto-san."

_Too late for that…_

It was already enough when Bianchi—the woman who had saved him from bleeding to death under the heavy rain the other night—had multiple times tried to spoon feed him with her cooking (if you can call that purple slime that, Naruto even saw it melt his spoon when he first tried the concoction). And let's not forget Reborn, the little infant who had claimed to be a Mafioso, that kid just didn't seem quite right to Naruto, someone he shouldn't trust.

He wasn't one to be quick on judgment of others, but it was just that…something about the baby's eyes set off a chain reaction of twisting and turning raw emotions that bounded together in his chest and squeezing at his heart painfully.

_Where have I seen eyes like his before…?_

He pondered on this as he lied comfortably under Sawada's covers and resting in the warm bed. It felt nice, before all of this Naruto would usually be sleeping on the floor with ragged sheets or on an equally ragged and extremely uncomfortable couch, he would doze off nonetheless even though how little sleep he could have in those few hours.

This was a nice change.

It would be even better if it weren't for a pair of charcoal black eyes boring into the blonde's back than yeah, Naruto would be in heaven by now if it weren't for the not so discreet stare he was getting from one fedora wearing infant.

"I know I'm good looking, but I don't swing that way." The blond ten-year-old joked with a humorless laugh only to be silenced from the burning throb on his side. _My wounds usually heal by morning, so why hasn't this one…?_

Naruto's thoughts trailed off into silence, hissing from the stinging sensation while he turned from lying on his side to face Reborn who was sitting comfortable on the small table in the room Naruto was currently occupying. "And I especially don't go for kids that are nine years younger than me."

"I may not appear physically but I am a man," Stated a level-headed Reborn while toying with what looked like a green gun in his small chubby hands. "And I prefer breasts instead of a dick."

"Colorful language there for a baby who has yet to be potty-trained." The bedridden of the two shot back just as coolly and dryly as the other, their eyes locked on the other in a challenging gaze.

_How annoying, _they both shared the same thought.

"…You are a strange one," Reborn is the one that breaks the pregnant silence that had suffocated the two from their rivaling glares.

"How so?" The blonde questioned in return, silence was his only reply. His hands fisting together into the fabric of the blankets, his body felt oddly stiff. Nerves bundled up together under the suit of his skin making even his fingers hard to work properly to wind and unwind into curling around the hem of the sheets and blankets. Strangely, Naruto felt as though his body felt smaller against the surface of the bed, he took the time to look at his clenching hands…they seemed smaller, weaker, and paler than the natural tan his skin usually adorned.

"Eh? Did I shrink?"

"In dick size or…?"

"NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERVERTED BRAT!"

-†-†-†-†-

"Mukuro-sama~!" An all too cheery M.M. smiled giddily, her head poking out from behind the ragged couch in the main building the escaped convicts resided in. Ever since the many nights before, the time where the youngest of the criminals had mysteriously disappeared without a trace in the middle of the night after his sudden breakdown, everyone had been on edge (some more so than certain others). The blue-haired young man smirked mirthlessly in M.M.'s direction, his mismatched eyes glittering in raging anger that was held back by a thin string.

"Mm?" The redhead is all in high spirits, both for the lowered volume of noise—both by the blast of Naruto's radio and the usual heated arguments shared by the only blondes in their little "clique"—and that she had some alone time with her darling Mukuro-sama—his time was often taken by his scheming and his physical and mental torture of the youngest one of all.

"When will we draw the Vongola in?"

"Soon, soon." Mukuro waved his hand in the air in a nonchalant way, his other hand tapped its fingers at the ratty leather of the couch, the small beat being the only sound occupying the cold air of the room. "Ken and Chikusa are moving this along greatly. Ken should be tracking for Naru-kun by his scent as of now."

The red-haired girl frowned at the mention of the boy who had gone MIA the other night. It had been bugging her ever since they had broken out of Vendicare…

"Mukuro-sama?"

The said young man merely continued with the tapping of his fingers giving no sign f he was listening to the girl. M.M. continued on either way, "How did that brat end up in Vendicare to begin with?" Mukuro ceased the tapping of his fingers, and turned to the redhead with a smirk that held too many secrets to count.

-†-†-†-†-

"What?"

Naruto blinked in confusion from behind his goggles. With his body reverting back into that of a ten-year-olds (when did his body change into in a more adult state, anyway?) and his wounds having yet to fully heal and both his mind and body feeling numb, the boy could only believe he was imagining things.

"These are recent assaults that have been happening around the Namimori area lately," Reborn stated, a manila folder held in impish hands. "Students—ranging from junior to senior high—have been attacked and beaten," the little fedora wearing baby handed out a few photographs and typed files from the folder to the bedridden ten-year-old. The blonde read the files over gingerly and peered at the photographs that were taken of various people with bruised and bloody faces.

"All of these victims have had their teeth extracted…" Naruto mumbled aloud a part of the typed text, his brow furrowing in even further confusion. "Even one who had all of his teeth extracted?!"

If Naruto wasn't already too shocked to express his horror his own teeth would have been chattering together right about now. This all sounded too familiar, it brought an ill feeling to Naruto as he continued on reading the gruesome assaults.

"The latest student to have been attacked is Nami High student, by the name of Sasagawa Ryohei." Reborn said, "An upperclassmen and friend of Tsuna's."

"…and all of this has something to do with me?" Inquired Naruto, sitting up in Tsuna's bed, mindful of his wounded side. Reborn nodded. The infant smirked secretively at the look Naruto was giving him.

"Get dressed," Reborn said, throwing a small pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. Naruto's face scrunched together, scrutinizing Reborn with an air of bewilderment. Reborn walked out of the room shutting behind him leaving no time for the other to question him. A few minutes later, the blonde stepped out of the bedroom in a different change of clothing, with his usual orange tinted goggles covering his eyes he wore jeans that were torn at the knees and a loose white shirt and a dark orange short robe with black lining, an insignia of a lion's head stitched in gold and red trimming on the back of the robe.

"What's with this?" Naruto gestured at the strange coat to Reborn who stood outside the hall awaiting the for Naruto, he eyed a red and black checkered sash in his hands, unknowing in how to properly wear it Naruto decided to stuff it into his jean pocket.

"Its called a Happi Coat, its rather popular in the Japanese society. I thought it might suit you." Reborn said, his small hand lifting the rim of his fedora to have a better look with the boy's new appearance with a small grin. "Let's go,"

"Go? Go where?" Naruto followed the infant down the fleet of stairs, his pupil-less eyes glancing around the house in curiosity. He had only been in Tsuna's room the whole time and a few times made a trip to the bathroom.

"To the hospital," Reborn answered.

* * *

**Life: Ah, new chapter. I'd like to say soemthing that I have been thinking over for quite a while now, Naruto won't become or replace a Guardian. I'd rather not make him into one, but Naruto will have some part in the Varia Arc, where my OC Marcello has a big part in revealing some interesting stuff about Naruto and the others. **

**Well, preview time...**

* * *

(7th chapter preview: †**Promising Betrayals**†)

"Why were you in the Vendice Prison, Naruto-san?"

Naruto looked away, his hands gripping the sleeves of his Happi Coat, he said with a hint of hesitance, "I wish I knew."

* * *

**Life: Ah, yes I wish you knew too Naruto~! Or...maybe its best off if you didn't know! TT_TT**

**Aww, Chrome/Nagi is in the lead! Please keep on voting on the poll in my profile, people!**

**Well, until next time~!**


	7. Author's Note: I'm Back Bitches

**Author's Note: I'm back bitches~**

**I've been off of a temporary hiatus since around the beginning of the summer (with little to no internet connection besides the internet on my phone and my Local Library's computers TT_TT) and I'd be lying if I said I'd been working on the 7th chapter of CB (ONLY 142 WORDS SO FAR =_=) and high school is looming around the corner...so yeah don't expect it anytime soon...I'll try to make this the longest chapter what with some battle scenes (a bit of Naruto vs Mukuro. Who will win? Pffft, heck like I know *is b!tch slapped*) and a bit of romance albiet VERY one-sided from where its coming from (CoughTsunaCough). BTW, Chrome seems to be winning~ Naruto and Chrome are three years apart I believe (she is 13 right?) so that seems like the least pedophile-like couple.**

**Muwawa, I am using this extra space to advertise my new two other stories (what the fudge is wrong with me posting up two new stories when I haven't even finished CB and The Right Girl)**

**The Hands of Time, sort of a continuation of my other one-shot To Turn Back the Clock. And Ashes of Snow is a YAOI story with INCEST and KyuuNaru as the main pairing! So if you hate Yaoi and Tw/Incest than steer clear away from this one (its another KHR X Naruto X-over :D)!**

**Well bye-bi~!**

**Tokyo Crazy Tomi (I changed my penname yet again)**


	8. Remake? HELL TO THE YES!

Remake? HELL TO THE YES!

Yes, I will be remaking Coffin Birth, after looking over my stories I realized something...IT'S SHIT. I was rushing on chapters and it seemed, I don't know, "blockish" if that's a word I can use to describe it. I'm currently working on the first remake chapter, hopefully it will make more sense...and yes, there will be violence. From Naruto and Mukuro. Yes... =_=U

I've come up with a half decent plot, I was just winging it throughout the story so far, so yeah, here are some little tidbits to be expected:

1) CANNIBALISM! (you can guess from who)

2) ABUSE! (yeah, kinda obvious)

3) REFRENCE OF DRUG USE! (I don't know why)

4) BISHON-Oh, I mean, kickass fighting... (pfft, good luck with that)

5) OOC/OC (like every other fanfiction)

I've decided there will be no romance 'til the future arc, and YES!THISISANIT2795!IDON'TCAREIFITSCANON!

I don't know if I'll keep Naruto with the Kokuyo gang after they breakout, he's a lot more threatening in the remake (thank you Kyuubi) but he won't join Vongola. That is another plot device. A sucky one, but still is one. These are choices I'm considering: Shimon (FUCKYOUBASHERSISTILLLOVE'EM), a mystery group, the jinchuriki group (bleh, I suck at spelling), akatsuki, or...Jiraiya/Tsunade/Orochimaru.

Well, goodbye~

Bip~


End file.
